


Shine

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Happiness is a shiny gun.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was written long, long before it was ever posted. Eventually posted in 2014.

"Stay like that," Starscream ordered, wondering if Megatron would comply. Megatron sometimes had such limited communication when he was in this form, not that he hadn't drilled the details of the mission into Starscream's circuits beforehand. But that had been accomplished without fail and now, without any other Decepticon around, he had something he wanted to do with the sleek gun in his hands.

When Megatron did not transform, Starscream took that as permission to proceed. It was silly, really - after every single attempt he made on Megatron's life, Megatron would accept him back and bring him along on very important missions, even entrusting himself to Starscream's treacherous hands.

Starscream popped the catch on his cockpit and fished around. For space that generally had no use, it did make a handy place to stash the worn cotton blanket that he used for general cleanliness emergencies such as mud splatters and abundances of airborne insects. The Autobots did have an advantage with that - most of them fit into those delightful looking 'car washes'. He had a rather nice waterfall in South America, but that was an absolute secret.

Megatron didn't flinch when Starscream brought the blanket down, gently rubbing away debris that must have clung from when the two of them had to descend and walk the short distance to their destination. Just a bit of dirt, really, but there was currently nothing more appealing than a shining gun - even if it was Megatron. Though it being Megatron was fascinating, too. The simple science of displacement, of particles and what Megatron's structure was like... Somehow, Starscream didn't think he'd ever get a chance to do much exploration on that theme - and for good reason. Once he was suitably angry with Megatron and had good opportunity, he'd make another attempt at ending Megatron's reign.

For the moment though, he simply polished Megatron to a shine so pure that he could see his own optics reflected as he gazed down.

"There," he said as he tucked the blanket away and tossed Megatron out to let him transform. "We can head back downstream to see how Soundwave is doing."

He nearly missed the odd look that Megatron gave him, but he certainly didn't miss Megatron's mouth twisting into a hungry smirk. And there was no way Starscream could have missed Megatron grabbing him by one wing and throwing him to the ground before he could react.

"Megatron, I..." But he wasn't staring down the business end of the fusion canon. That was when it hit him - while he'd been thinking science, his actions hadn't been perceived as scientific in the least. He smirked in response. There was no reason not to follow through, after all, even though it was going to require a thorough cleaning afterward.


End file.
